Plunge
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: Henry is content; he has a girlfriend, he's going to college, and he has his own place. But when Griffin reappears four years after he vanished, Henry's life becomes a delightful mess. Rated M for later chapters. SLASH.
1. Henry: 1

Henry

* * *

**Hey, Henry,  
****I'm sorry you got caught up in my stuff. I did lie to you about my parents being alive but I had to lie to the Dojo, too. The people who killed them are still after me. I look at this and it sounds ridiculous, paranoid as hell, but that doesn't make it any less true. I started to visit you and they were there, following you.  
****So, it's been real. Keep on top of your math. Say good-bye for me.  
****Your friend,  
****Griffin. **

I kept the note.

I don't know why. Hell, I don't know why Griffin even sent it in the first place. He made such a dramatic escape from the authorities; I had been so startled that I felt angry at Griffin—not for lying (though I _was_ a little at first) but mostly for leaving without telling me the truth.

Bewildered, my cousin and I left for home. Harold did his own thing, calling up the police to ask about Griffin and all that, but I tried to continue as normally as I could. I went to school, went to the Dojo, and tried to forget about Griffin and all his pretty lies.

Sad thing was I couldn't forget that git, no matter how much I tried.

Maybe it was the way he spoke French, or watched my back without me needing to ask him, or maybe even the way he laughed around me. I don't know why but honestly, I missed the lying bastard.

I kept the letter in my desk drawer. I never really touched it though, as if scared if I did I might remember it all over again. After a couple months we stopped trying to find out what happened to Griffin and I tried to forget him as best as I could. That was hard though; he was my best friend and he just suddenly disappeared.

I began to date a girl named Madison. She was pretty enough; curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She was an art student, always sketching in that book of hers. She reminded me of Griffin. Maybe it was the smile she always had on or the way her eyes lit up whenever she was excited. I don't know but I felt like I was a sick person for dating her just because she reminded me of him.

I only had classes four days a week and it happened to be a day I had off. I was out with Madison on a bench, chewing on giant pretzels she had convinced me to buy. Madison was talking about her teacher giving her an unnecessary grade and I was nodding at her, looking around every now and then when I got bored.

"Henry," she said and grabbed my arm. "What's the matter? You're acting strange."

"Sorry," I turned to smile at her. She smiled back and kissed me, soft lips molding together with mine perfectly. When she pulled away I ran my fingers through her hair and she leaned closer. She smelled like lilac.

"Can we eat out tonight? I'm sick of ramen and frozen meals."

I continued to stroke her head. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"Alright, I'll pick you up tonight after your class is over," I promised her. She grinned.

"Thank the gods. We haven't been out lately. I miss you," she cuddled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I was a bit surprised at how slim and tiny they were. She was nothing like Griffin—shit, there I was, thinking about him again.

It's been four years since he left without a word.

I shook him off my mind and glanced over to peek across the street, stiffening when I saw something suspicious. I wasn't paranoid or anything but I guess Griffin left some sort of impact on me. When I saw the tall men in suits across the streets watching me, I stared them down harshly, pulling Madison closer to me. They didn't back down. They stared back but didn't move or speak.

Finally, I moved my face away and stood, helping Madison off the bench.

"What's wrong Henry?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Its fine," I said and kissed her cheek. "You have class in an hour right? I'll pick you up at your dorm. I have business to attend to," I gave her a playful smirk.

She rolled her eyes but touched my shoulder. "By business you mean playing video games, right?" she laughed slightly and bid me goodbye, turning and rushing off to class. I watched her go and casually walked the other way, not even glancing at the men. After a couple minutes I did a one-over across the street, hiding my panic when I saw they were following at a distance.

I looked away and walked as normally as I could. Eventually I reached my apartment and entered, locking the door behind me and catching my breath. I peeked outside the window and felt relieved when I saw that no one was there.

I hurried over to the kitchen drawer, where the old letter was stuffed, and pulled it out. I read it over and over again, not for some kind of memory, but for some kind of reassurance or clue. He apologized to me—was this why? Are they coming after me now…but _why_? Why after four years…?

I shoved it back into the drawer and turned, about to leave the room, when _it_ happened. A big force—I don't know what that force was—knocked me over. I landed on my back and gasped in surprise, scrambling to my feet. My couch was flipped over, the pillows scattered around the floor.

And Griffin was standing right there in front of me.

"What the FU—!" I began to scream, griping at Griffin's hand when it suddenly clamped over my mouth, pushing me backward. He kneeled in front of me, pressing me against the wall.

"Shhh," he hissed sharply, narrowing his eyes at me. "Do you _want_ someone to hear you?"

He slowly pulled his hand away and I sat up, rubbing my mouth and glaring at him.

"Why are you here?"

"What a nice way to greet an old friend."

"You lied to me then disappeared."

"Oh, well…that couldn't really be helped," he had the decency to look guilty. "Listen, we can take a walk down memory lane later but right now I suggest you listen to me without complaining, okay?"

"What?" I asked rudely. "What are you talking about—wait, does this have anything to do with those guys following me earlier?"

"Yeah," Griffin said. "I don't know why they're suddenly bothering you, but last time they went after someone close to me, they were killed. I don't want to take that chance again," he stared at me seriously and I felt uncomfortable. I shifted under his stare and gave in.

"Fine, whatever, but I have to be back by six."

"No promises," he said, suddenly reaching out and grabbing my arm. In a flash we were in a weird room and I felt sick, stumbling away from Griffin and steadying myself on a wall.

"Wh-What was _that_?" I stammered.

"I jumped," he said and finally explained everything to me. He told me about his parent's murder, the people after him, and what he could do. He told me everything he could think of and soon I stopped being angry at him. I don't know why I found this lack of rage strange, since he explained why he disappeared—to protect me. And now he's back to protect me, too.

"Oh," was all I could say when he was done talking.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Sorry," he said. "I know I screwed up your life. You should be out with your girlfriend, not with me in an underground hole."

"Well—wait, how did you know I was dating someone?"

"Oh, that," he said nervously. "Well, to be sure, I kept an eye on you for a while. When I was positive they were following you again, I came to get you. Just until they leave to find me; I'm sure they felt me jump."

I was silent.

"How long?"

"It depends."

I stared at the walls. "Where is this?"

"Well, I made it so that only jumpers can come in here. So we're safe."

"Oh," I said. I kind of suspected Griffin wasn't exactly normal (the bathroom was trashed when he disappeared), so this 'jumper' thing wasn't as shocking as it probably should have been. I sat down on his bed and watched him and he watched back, both of us silent.

"Why did you send me that letter?" I asked.

"I wanted you to have some kind of closure I guess?" he said. He laughed at my expression. "Okay maybe it was closure for me."

"You've…changed," I said slowly. His expression seemed to darken slightly.

"You consider _this_ change? I've never been like this—like I used to be—in a long time. I don't know, seeing you again…well…" he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine," I said. "So I have to sleep here?"

"The guest gets the floor," he said, pointing. I frowned.

"Kidding," he grinned. "You can have the bed."

I got comfortable, finding the sheets unnecessary. I lay on top of them, staring at the wall, looking over to watch Griffin get comfortable on the floor. I bit the inside of my cheek and turned back to watch the wall.

"You know…the beds big enough for two."

"What?"

I growled. "Don't make me say it again."

He began to laugh. After a moment I felt the bed move beside me and felt warmth press against my arm and leg. I scooted over to give him more room.

"This is so gay."

"Shut up, Griffin, at least none of us have to share the floor."

After a while of silence Griffin spoke again.

"Sorry for making you do this."

"Madison will be pissed."

He laughed again. "Sorry."

I wasn't even sure why I was being so cooperative. I mean, he just comes out of nowhere and drags me to some underground hole to 'protect me' after four years of avoiding contact with me. But it was _Griffin_. I had to give him a little credit right?

I fell asleep with Madison's smile on my mind and Griffin's light touch beside me.

* * *

**A/N:** These characters are from Steven Gould's book _Jumper: Griffin's Story_. Except for Madison; she's a random unimportant OC.  
I thought it would be easier to use the Movie section…Henry appears in the book, not the movie.  
Oh, and for those of you who haven't read the book, let me explain the beginning of this fanfic: In the book, Griffin (16 at the time) went on a trip to France with Henry and his cousin. At the airport Griffin was asked to come with the police for questioning of his parents murder and the truth came out. Griffin managed to get them to let him go to the bathroom and there, he jumped away. He sent Henry a note and never contacted or visited him again.  
So there. :D  
WARNING, Henry and Griffin are OOC. Sorry…XD  
This is not a long series. It will probably be a couple chapters long.  
Warning: SLASH! Boy on boy. Gay love. You get the point.


	2. Griffin: 2

Griffin

* * *

God, he looked so vulnerable when he slept.

I always knew Henry, when in my world, was vulnerable. But somehow as I sat there watching his face as she slept, I felt worry and guilt creep into my throat. I wanted to lean over and apologize to him over and over, maybe hit myself a couple times. It was wrong of me—selfish of me—to put him in danger because of his relationship with me. But god, that sleeping face really made my heart twist with love and guilt and I couldn't bring myself to touch him.

I shifted when he woke on his own.

"'M hungry," he complained as he slowly woke, rubbing his eyes and kicking his feet against the sheets. I had pulled them over his body when I noticed goose bumps on his arms. He seemed irritated about it though. "Griffin, do you have any food?"

"Whatever you want to eat," I said. He thought about it for a moment.

"I want a McMuffin."

"From McDonalds?"

"No, from Home Depot," he gave me a look. "Yes, Sherlock, McDonalds."

"I can jump anywhere in the world and you want McDonalds."

"Don't judge me."

I smiled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and before he could turn to me again I jumped. I appeared in Arizona, somewhere I hadn't been in a while, in front of a marketplace. I got him his McMuffin along with some soda and got a McMuffin for myself too before I jumped back to the hole.

Henry was standing up shirtless, hitting his rolled-up shirt against the wall like a weirdo.

"DUDE!" he winced. "Don't just appear like that."

"Sorry," I said as I put the bag on the bed and gave him a look. "And _what_ are you doing, exactly?"

He blushed. "Nothing," he threw his shirt on the ground. It took me a moment.

"Henry, is your shirt wet? How did that happen?"

"I drool, okay?"

"All over your shirt?"

He blushed again. "Just leave it, okay?"

"How cute," I quipped. He went red again and glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender and pointed to breakfast. His face lit up and he tore open the bag, grabbing his sandwich and inhaling it like air. I blinked and ate my own food, slower, and sat on the bed. He sat with his back to mine and sipped his drink loudly.

"Madison must be really pissed," he said. "Does your hole have cell phone reception?"

"No, I don't think so," I said. "It wouldn't be a good idea to have a phone anyway."

"Oh. Right," he said awkwardly, as if he forgot our situation. I glanced at him and put my trash in the bag, tossing it aside for now and turned to sit next to him. I awkwardly pat on his knee.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I get it already," he said. I watched him for a while, trying to stifle the probably-perverted-in-some-countries thoughts that bubbled in my mind.

"Yeah well, I am," I settled with. "I'll check your place, okay? I'll make sure they're gone before I send you back."

He was about to reply when I jumped again. I should have taken him with me, in case something happened to me while I was away and he was stuck in my hole, but I couldn't risk it.

I jumped into his apartment, mutely walking out and headed down the hall. Even as I walked outside I didn't see any suspicious men. I went to his college and managed to find Madison, who was talking to her friends with an irritated look on her face.

I managed to hear her.

"—and he didn't even answer his phone! He missed classes, too. I'm pissed off. Where is that boy?" she ranted. A blonde to her right shook her head.

"He's probably sick, Madison."

"I'll visit him then." She seemed to calm down. "I hope he's fine. He was acting strangely yesterday…kind of paranoid, I guess? He kept looking around."

"Oh, it was probably nothing," the same blonde waved her hand with a careless smile. "Anyway, back to our earlier conversation—"

I tuned out, slipping past my hiding spot and easing into the crowd of college kids. I guess Madison wasn't being targeted. By the looks of it, the men following Henry weren't exactly subtle…to Henry at least.

I decided to return to the hole when I noticed a tall man in black watching me. I made sure I was a good distance away before I jumped, returning to my hole. Henry was rolling up the McDonalds bag and tossed it across the room when he saw me. The crumbled paper bag hit the wall.

"We should have some sort of signal or something."

"It's not safe yet. And Madison _is_ pissed," I said. His expression changed and he groaned, flopping onto his bag.

"I knew it."

I sat on the bed next to him. "Sorr—"

"Don't. Say. It." He looked at me grudgingly. "If you feel so bad, take me somewhere with that…er, power of yours. As long as it's not at my college, it's fine, right? I'm sick of this place."

"Put on a shirt then," I said. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt, tugging it on over his head. "Where do you wanna go?"

"A bar."

"It's afternoon…"

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. C'mere."

"Ugh, is it gonna make me sick again?" he stared at my outstretched hand warily but approached.

"Well, the first time, I sort of kidnapped you…"

"I'll prepare myself this time."

"Right," I barked in amusement as he awkwardly put his hand over mine. I tried to _not_ intertwine my fingers with his like a creeper. Even if they were soft. Really soft—rough around the fingertips but his palm felt like a girl's.

"Take a breath," I said. He obeyed and I jumped. We appeared in France and he groaned, his back hitting the pub wall. He looked around and smiled weakly.

"I still feel ill."

"Well, I guess you have to get used to it."

He nodded in agreement. "Nice choice."

"I thought you'd like it," I said. He grinned when he noticed where we were.

"Your treat?"

"Of course," I gallantly opened the door for him. He mock curtsied and swept into the pub with me following right behind him. We ordered drinks and began to talk, catching up for what we lost in the past four years. I told him about E.V. and he told me about Madison. Eventually I grew tired of our love life talk and cut myself off after two drinks. Henry, though, was fond of downing as much alcohol as possible.

The tender had to cut him off and the poor lad was dead drunk by the time the bartender even noticed.

"Wow," I said as I helped him out of the bar.

"Hey, it's dark," he slurred, noticing the change in environment. We had spent six hours in the pub chatting away like girls. I nodded at him and he leaned onto my shoulder for support, snuggling into me like a girl. Henry really reminded me of a girl in some ways, yet at the same time he was anything but.

I bet he'd hit me if I told him this.

"Yeah, it's six something or other," I said as I led him to the secluded alley behind the pub. "When we jump, with you being so wasted and all, you'll most likely blow chunks."

He gripped his stomach and groaned dramatically. "Thanks for that."

"Hold on tight," I smirked, wrapping my arm around his waist so his drunk self wouldn't fall. Then he did it—kissed me.

God. I don't know. It was weird, not to mention the worst timing possible. One second I was holding him praying he wouldn't throw up on me, ready to jump, and the next I taste beer and a pleasant taste of Henry with his warm soft lips moving on mine.

My arms fell to my sides, shock making it hard to move any part of my body.

I think I didn't breathe for a bit either.

I gasped for breath when he pulled away.

"What—the—bloody—fuck?" I sputtered. He grinned and stood, kissing me again, fiercer this time, tongue shoving past my lips as his hands clawed at my back, clinging onto me. I let him but I didn't dare move, afraid he might either throw up in my mouth or fall over.

I wouldn't put it past him.

He pulled back again and stared at me and I stared back, gawking like a stupid fish.

"You look like Madison," he explained. After a moment he added, "I'm drunk."

I licked my lips, grimacing when I felt myself enjoy the taste.

"I know," I said, wary of even touching him again. "I'm not Madison though."

"Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe _Madison_ looks like _you_," his eyes went wide as if he had some big revelation. "Whoa, dude, I'm not gay."

"I know you're not," I reassured him. "Let's go back."

"I want to kiss you again."

"You're drunk, Henry."

"And you're not?"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm sober. I have to be the responsible one."

I gripped him to my chest and jumped, releasing him when we returned to the hole. He stumbled back and vomited all over the floor. I winced and he rubbed his mouth muttering, smashing the tiny fridge on the counter open and grabbing a Gatorade to wash the taste out. He waddled over to me as I sat on the bed.

"I told you," I said.

He coughed lightly. "Yeah you did."

"Henry, listen, I won't say anything about the…uh, kiss, okay?"

He stared at me. I felt my heartbeat increase just the tiniest bit, his beautiful stare unnerving me to no end. He approached slowly, stopping in front of me. He mutely lay down on the other side of the bed and tugged up the covers, turning his back to me. For a moment I was confused but then it clicked.

"Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer.

"Henry, you're not gay, for god's sake. You have a girlfriend. You're _drunk_."

He still didn't answer.

I lay down next to him, feeling awkward and nervous and uncomfortable. I wanted to touch him again, maybe kiss him, but I was scared that when he woke up in the morning and got his head back he would be disgusted with me, maybe even scared. This way, he could only blame himself. I had controlled myself and been responsible.

With this, I was able to lure in sleep. But, not before I heard a drunken mumble from Henry.

"Goddamn hormones."


End file.
